


The Scottish Princess' Ice-Maiden

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [95]
Category: Brave (2012), Disney Animated Fandoms, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa has found herself a beautiful, gentle, brave woman with a fine sense of humor who, much like herself, has no desire to be married—no matter how in love they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scottish Princess' Ice-Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Elsa/Merida - "My Ice-Maiden."
> 
> In this 'verse, same-sex relationships are totally normal, but marriage is still generally expected of all couples.

More than anything else, Merida _hates_ visiting the Southern Kingdoms.

“Them with their nosy questions and raised eyebrows,” she grumbles, tossing dresses out of her armoire for their voyage. “Always makin’ a fuss out of us. They see you on my arm and they have to be all a-twitter askin’ ‘Who’s this lovely lass?’ and ‘Oh, has the Princess finally found herself her own princess?’” She sits down in a huff on the bed, curls sticking to the angry sweat on her forehead.

Elsa just smiles kindly and sits down next to Merida. She’s lucky as well. She’s found herself a beautiful, gentle, brave woman with a fine sense of humor who, much like herself, has no desire to be married—no matter how in love they are. “And of course, the introductions at the balls. How did they announce us last time in the Southern Uplands?”

Merida can’t help but smile. “Princess Merida of DunBroch and her…um, _cough_ , ice-maiden Queen Elsa of Arendelle.” She collapses into giggles. “They were mortified!”

Elsa laughs, daintily covering her mouth. “Everyone says it would be easier if we were married. But I think I’m just fine having a few awkward moments here and there if we get to be happy _our_ way.”

Tugging Elsa in for a kiss, Merida hums in agreement. “And,” she says as they parts, “I think I’m quite fond of calling you my ice-maiden from now on, eh?”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” Elsa says, giving her another sweet, giggly kiss.


End file.
